Point Of Sale (“POS”) terminals are used by merchants to accept consumer payments for goods or services. Existing POS terminals typically accept payments from consumers in the form of cash, check, or credit card transactions. POS terminals can also be configured to allow the use of coupons, vouchers, frequent user programs, gratuities, and so forth. However, POS terminals generally have to be updated via software or firmware in order to accept a new form of payment, which can be difficult and costly to implement thereby slowing the deployment of new payment modalities and new payment options for consumers.